


Dreams Like This Will Kill Me

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Hiro has a nightmare about getting caught by the Yakuza over his debt





	Dreams Like This Will Kill Me

He’d known this was coming. Bad things happen to people who owe money to the Yakuza. Especially when they don’t pay any of it and try to disappear. And obviously most especially when they’re unlucky enough to get caught. 

“Please don’t do this,” there was no room left for dignity when his life was on the line. He was on his side in the backseat of a car, his hands were bound behind his back, rope wrapped between and around them several times, his feet were bound as well, then a small loop of rope connected the two. He wriggled experimentally, but found himself extremely stuck. “Please?!” his pitch rose as he started to panic, “Please don’t!” He wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen, but it couldn’t be good. 

“Sorry, decisions ain’t my department,” the vague, faceless driver shrugged, “I’m just doing it.” 

“Please, come on, don’t do this to me!” he started to cry, rocking back and forth on the seat, “Come on! My mom- she’ll wonder what happened to me! Please, don’t do this to her!” It was true, if a weird thing to say, but he couldn’t think of an argument that was better. 

“Everybody’s got a mom, kid,” the driver pulled into a parking lot. 

Suddenly hands were pulling him out of the car. He was sure they must be attached to people, but he couldn’t seem to see any of them. 

“Please?! Please?! Don’t!!” 

A tight gag was tied around his mouth and he was carried forward. The parking lot extended into a pier and he could hear the waves crashing against the rocks. 

As much as he struggled and cried, nothing made a difference to him moving forward, toward the water. 

He was thrown from the edge, eyes wide in terror and a muffled scream tearing itself from his throat. 

Hiro jerked awake, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. “Man, I really gotta try to get some money and pay them back. Dreams like this will kill me.”


End file.
